Katakan PUTUS!
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: Drable/ Sudah beberapa minggu Sasuke tidak memberikan kabar pada Sakura, membuat si pinky Sakura uring-uringan. Jangan-jangan Sasuke akan...?/ RnR?


**Lagi iseng-iseng muncul ide, langsung ngetik deh nih. Maaf jika sangat buruk dan hasilnya aneh, endingnya ga jelas, tapi inilah imajinasi belepetan milik Mey. Jreng jreeeng… -w-**

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**Katakan PUTUS!** © AsaManis TomatCeri

A DRABLE SASUSAKU FIC

.

.

Matanya tak secerah cuaca hari ini. Gadis _pink_ itu terus-menerus terlihat murung, membuat sang sahabat yang ada di sebelahnya merasa risih melihatnya. Siapa yang mau melihat wajah mendung seperti itu? Akhirnya sang sahabat bermata _aquamarine_ itu memegang kedua bahu si _pinky_ sambil mendengus, "Kau itu kenapa sih, Sakura?"

Gadis bernama Sakura itu malah makin memajukan bibirnya terlihat semakin seperti bebek yang tidak diberi makan. "Ino… Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-kun terlihat menjauhiku. Dia tidak mengajakku kencan sudah beberapa minggu ini…" katanya dengan nada yang manja. Si pirang Ino itu mendengus lagi dan kemudian menatap sebal sahabatnya itu, "Itu hal biasa, tidak usah dibesar-besarkan, siapa tahu dia sibuk." ucap Ino sekenanya.

"Tapi dia juga tidak menghubungiku, juga tidak kirim _sms_."

"Yah… Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan."

"…" Bukan tenang dengan jawaban Ino, Sakura justru sudah menyiapkan butir-butir air di pelupuk matanya, membuat si pirang disana itu panik sendiri. "Sakura! Baik, baik, aku akan membantumu, tapi jangan menangis—"

"Bukan itu… Kau bilang Sasuke-_kun_ mungkin sibuk, tapi tiga hari yang lalu aku melihatnya di toko perhiasan. Aku fikir dia mau memberikan kejutan untukku makanya aku tidak menghampirinya, tapi… Sampai sekarang saja dia tidak mengunjungiku…" Ucapan Sakura pun membuat sahabatnya itu membelalakan matanya terkejut, "Kau serius, Sakura? Jangan-jangan…"

Sakura langsung menghambur ke pelukan Ino, "Huwaaa… Jangan-jangan Sasuke-_kun_ akan memutuskan hubunganku dan akan melamar perempuan lain… Huweee…"

"Sa-Sakura, hentikan tangismu itu!"

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucap Sakura pada telepon yang terhubung di seberang sana. Pada akhirnya dia mengikuti saran dari sahabat baiknya itu. Yaitu, dengan cara mengajaknya bicara baik-baik.

"_Baiklah, aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang, kebetulan aku juga ingin bicara padamu."_

Telepon pun diputus oleh Sakura. Gadis itu menyibak rambut indah sebahunya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk menunggu sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke. Yang sudah dua tahun menjalin kisah bersamanya sejak hari kelulusan sekolah SMU mereka.

.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, ketukan pintu akhirnya mulai terdengar, Sakura dengan sigap menghampiri pintu dan membukanya, menampakkan sesosok lelaki tampan yang menggunakan _t-shirt_ biru tua dan _jeans_ hitam dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

Senyum mengembang di pipi Sakura, "Masuklah, Sasuke—"

"Ehm… Tidak usah basa-basi, aku ingin membicarakannya disini agar kau bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah."

Apa katanya? Jawaban? Jawaban apa? Tanda tanya itupun membuat Sakura mulai bingung. Sakura diam, maka Sasuke melanjutkan bicara, "Sakura,"

"Ya?"

"Ehm…" Sasuke memberi jeda pada pembicaraannya. "Aku tahu ini mungkin akan membuatmu terkejut dengan permintaanku yang aneh, tapi…"

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya bosan, "Langsung saja, Sasuke-_kun_." ucap Sakura yang mulai penasaran dengan basa-basi Sasuke. Sasuke langsung memegang kedua tangan Sakura, "Sakura, aku ingin kita…" Lagi, Sasuke menggantungkan pembicaraannya, membuat _jade_ Sakura yang menatap Sasuke semakin penuh tanda tanya.

"…**Putus**."

Wajah Sakura berubah seketika, denyut jantungnya seakan berhenti mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Apa dengan mudah lelaki itu mengucapkan 'putus' setelah sekian lama menjalin hubungan? Sepertinya yang difikirkan Sakura selama ini benar, Sasuke akan mengakhiri hubungannya.

Sakura melepas tangan Sasuke dan bersiap untuk masuk, tapi kemudian Sasuke menariknya, "Tunggu, aku belum selesai bicara."

"Aku sudah jelas mendengarnya, lalu apa aku harus mendengar kalimat selanjutnya yang akan menyakitiku?" ketus Sakura yang sudah menahan lelehan air matanya. Sasuke balik menatap tajam Sakura, kemudian sekejap Sakura sudah ada dalam peluknya.

Sasuke mendekati telinga Sakura dan berbisik, "**P**ermintaan hubungan **U**ntuk **T**etap **U**tuh **S**elamanya."

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna mendengarnya. Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura, "Itu singkatan, bodoh. Dan kenapa kau kejam sekali melupakan hari jadi kita hari ini." Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah, "Jawablah sekarang. Maukah kau menjalin hubungan untuk tetap utuh selamanya bersamaku, Sakura?"

Sasuke mulai melipat kakinya di lantai itu dan mengarahkan kotak yang sudah terbuka itu, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin manis dengan kristal bening yang dilengkapi dengan huruf 'S' di sebelah kanan dan kiri kristal itu. Sakura tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Bukan air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata haru, membuatnya menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

Betapa bodohnya Sakura melupakan hari terpentingnya dan Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke sudah menyiapkannya matang-matang.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura mengangguk mantap. Sasuke langsung bangun dan memeluknya, tapi kemudian Sakura memukulnya pelan, "Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"…"

Sakura yang merasa tidak mendapat jawaban langsung melepas pelukannya, "Jawab aku!"

"Itu karena si bodoh Dobe itu yang menyarankanku ide ini. Kau tahu, ini berat sekali untukku tidak menghubungimu, jidat." ucap Sasuke menyentil pelan dahi Sakura. Sakura kembali tersenyum. Jadi ini ide Naruto? Pantas saja Sasuke bisa seromantis ini. Sakura kembali memeluk Sasuke.

Walau tidak romantis dengan suasana musik di Restoran, atau tidak seindah pemandangan, walau hanya di depan pintu rumah, Sakura benar-benar sangat bahagia.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah melihatmu membeli cincin tiga hari yang lalu, Sasuke-_kun_." ledek Sakura.

"Dasar curang!" ketus Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Sekali lagi Sakura tersenyum walau tak dilihat Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan mengatakan **PUTUS**!"

"Eh?"

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
